


Thanks

by mhunter10



Series: Phonecalls From West Point [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey helps a worried Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks

"Hey…"

"I’m working, Gallagher!" Mickey hadn’t meant to answer so harshly, but he’d almost dropped a bucket of bricks off a roof trying to get to his phone in time. His boss glared at him, as he held up a finger and stepped away from the rest of the guys working.

"Oh, shit. I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking…" Ian sighed into the phone.

"What’s up?" Mickey checked back over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening in.

"Nothing. I’ll just…"

"Ian, what the fuck is wrong?" Mickey asked in a calmer, lower voice. He could hear it in the other boy’s voice. He just didn’t know what _it_ was.

Ian was silent for a few seconds then he took a breath, and sniffled a little?

"Ian?"

"One of the guy’s kid sister got hit by a car this morning. On her way to school. She didn’t…..they couldn’t…"

Mickey heard him let out a shaky breath. Usually Mickey could care less when Ian was talking about the other guys in his dorm, but he wasn’t stupid. This was different. Ian was obviously thinking about his own sister back home.

"Damn," he didn’t know what else to say. He wasn’t good at this type of stuff, and Ian was rarely this affected by things, so it wasn’t like he ever came crying to Mickey. Even if something did happen to bother him.

"Yeah. I talked to Debbie, but she couldn’t stay on long since she was at school."

"Oh," _God, why was he so bad at this?_ And now he could see his boss staring at him, as he paced back and forth.

"When he found out, he screamed. It was so fucking raw and…terrifying. He went back to his room and started trashing it, going wild. Me and another couple guys had to grab him before he could hurt himself, you know? It was crazy…and so…sad."

Mickey nodded, his head down as he examined his dirty work boots. This part of the roof hadn’t been tarred yet, and there was debris and cracks he knew needed to be fixed before they could start. His boss tapped his watch and crossed his arms.

Ian was talking about how the guy had sat in the hallway catatonic until his family came to take him home. He sounded exhausted, so he guessed it was good they had cancelled classes that day.

"Hey, Ian? Look, I got to get back to work or my boss is gonna have me," he felt bad for even giving a flying fuck when his boyfriend sort of needed him, but he needed this job for the money…and the distraction. It kept his mind off of how far away he was.

"Oh, okay. I understand…"

It was his last chance to say something that would at least get him some kind of points. He hated this long-distance shit sometimes.

"What are you going to do now?" That wasn’t it.

"Probably go back to bed for a while. I feel kind of sick…"

Mickey was about to go over and shove a brick into his boss’ face, if he didn’t stop tapping his foot.

"Alright. Good. Eat something when you get a chance…" That still wasn’t it.

"Yeah. I will…" Ian’s voice didn’t sound so down anymore.

"I gotta go, but I get off at seven. Call me tonight," It wasn’t a question, but it was the right thing to say. Mickey could feel it.

Ian cleared his throat like he was trying to hold back a sob. “Mhm,”

Mickey started walking back over to where everyone was, avoiding the look from his boss or he was going to lose it. “Okay, bye.”

"Thanks, Mickey."

Mickey closed his phone shut and stuffed it back in his pocket. His boss was passively rambling on about the policy on personal calls during work hours, but Mickey wasn’t listening at all. He was picturing Ian curled up in his bed worrying about his family back home, and wishing he was there to curl up with him.


End file.
